Forever
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: A fanfiction strictly for GenkiHolly fans! Set after the defeat of Moo.This about the power of love! The gang also has a new enemy on their hands, what will become of them?
1. Awakening

Holly shook. The night air was cold. She stared at the stars. How she loved the stars. The stars somehow calmed her when she was awake and alone. Holly's eyes gazed lovingly at Genki, the monster champion. She loved him. Holly laughed. The last thing she has ever expected was to fall madly in love. She felt her heart leap with joy when her returned, she was so happy she couldn't help but cry. Genki stirred, "Holly?" He called to her softly. Holly had always loved the sound of her name on Genki's lips.

"You're shaking." Genki said.

Genki got up and came over to her. Genki wrapped his arms around her.

"Come sleep with me." Holly had wanted to for so long.

It was warm inside the sleeping bag. Holly snuggled close to Genki, content. Genki wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She had wanted to kiss Genki for years. As Genki broke the kiss, Holly blushed. Genki touched her face lovingly. "Aishiteru."

Holly felt her heart swell, he loved her to. Holly looked in Genki's eyes. " I love you to." Holly fell asleep on his chest. Both of them fell asleep, smiling. Tiger woke up. He saw Genki and Holly and smiled.

"I knew they liked each other, it's about time." Tiger nudged Grey Wolf.

"Look little brother." Grey Wolf got up, stretched, and smiled.

"Kawaii." He responded.

The monsters had begun traveling with Genki and Holly again because their had been a new threat to the Monster world. They weren't sure what the danger was yet, but they could smell it. Genki woke up. He felt refreshed and relaxed. He glanced at Holly, sleeping soundly in his arms. Genki kissed her forehead gently. He was happy to be back and happy to be together with his one true love Holly. Holly stirred and yawned. "Ohayo Holly-chan." Genki smiled as her looked at her.

"Ohayo Genki-kun." She kissed him on the neck, and got up.

"Looks like we got ourselves a pair of lovebirds!" Hare teased.

Genki and Holly both blushed scarlet. Golem and Suezo woke up. They were about to visit Falcon. But before they could Pixie and Big Blue appeared.

"Konbanwa Genki." She greeted. Genki waved to her.

"We came to warn you." Tiger stared at her.

"Warn us of what?" He wandered aloud.

"It's true you defeated Moo five years ago and restored peace to the monster world. But, I'm afraid a new evil is arising, and not quite content to see pain and suffering die."

They all stood there shocked for a moment at Pixie's words.

"Honto, naze?" Holly stammered.

Genki took her hand. Big Blue shook his head sadly.

"I don't know, but we need you to save us again, like you did before." Pixie said.

Genki and Holly held hands and nodded in agreement. They visited Falcon.

"The new evil is a follower of Moo's old ways. I fear the bad has reawaken." Genki and Holly exchanged a knowing glance.

"Have you seen any baddies chi?" Moochi questioned.

Falcon shook his head. "Iie, I'm afraid not. The new enemy is very clever at concealing himself." Tiger and Grey Wolf looked ready to fight.

"I say we visit Moo's old hideout." Grey Wolf growled in a determined voice. "I agree." Tiger chimed in.


	2. Of Nightmares and Soup

"I say we visit Moo's old hideout." Grey Wolf growled in a determined voice.

"I agree." Tiger chimed in.

Later that night, Holly fixed everyone some soup.

"As always you make a killer soup Holly!" Hare commented.

"I'm surprised a thief like you is still getting a free meal ticket!" Tiger accused.

" Nani! I'm no thief!" Hare and Tiger began fighting and everyone sweat dropped. Golem shook his head; he was in the corner eating his rocks. Holly went and sat down by Genki. Genki put a protective arm around her. Holly smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Baka!" Hare yelled.

"Chibi bakemono!" Tiger yelled back.

Hare and Tiger chased one another around, Everyone else sighed.

"They never change." Holly commented.

Grey Wolf broke up the scuffle.

"Genki-kun" Holly looked into his eyes.

"Hai, Holly-chan?" Genki tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Do you think we can do this? I mean defeat this new enemy? It has been awhile."

Genki hugged her to him.

"Of course we can. I'm the monster champ, and we defeated Moo, there's nothing we can't do." Holly snuggled close to him.

Suezo saw the two of them. "Break it up!!" Suezo yelled.

"HOE!!" Holly and Genki yelped in surprise.

"Bakemono!" Both Holly and Genki yelled in unison.

Tiger's lighting shocked Suezo. "Quit being so damn jealous."

Tiger and Grey Wolf laughed. Holly fell asleep, tightly wrapped in Genki's secure arms. It was cold. Holly felt her breath hang on the air.

"Genki-kun?" Holly called into the night. Holly saw a pair of red eyes flicker in the distance. "Genki-kun!" Holly called desperately. She ran over to find Genki seriously injured and bleeding profusely. Holly cried, tears running down her cheeks. "Iie, iie, kudasai! Genki-kun kudasai, Aishiteru!" Holly awoke from her dream in a cold sweat. She glanced at Genki sleeping peacefully in her arms. Holly had difficulty getting back to sleep.

"Holly-chan?" Genki whispered softly in her ear. Genki had felt Holly stir and gently ran his hands through her hair.

"Genki-kun, I had a nightmare." Holly replied.

"Nani? A nightmare? Want to tell me about it?" Holly told Genki about her dream.

Genki kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry about your nightmares. Demo, I promise I'll never leave you." Genki pulled Holly into his arms and kissed her gently. Holly felt her fears disappear.

She got lost in Genki's warm touch and his warmth. The Evil Hare stealthily sneaked up behind the outcasts. The group was sleeping soundly. Tiger's nose twitched, he opened his eyes and peered around. He rose to his feet, something didn't smell right. Tiger nudged Grey Wolf awake.

"Little brother do you smell that?" Grey Wolf rose quickly and sniffed the air.

Neither of the wolf brothers had time to figure out what the strange smell was. The gang of evil hares attacked.

"Thunder!" Both Tiger and Grey Wolf yelled together.

Everyone woke up startled.

"Nani?" Genki shouted in alarm.

The other monsters were fighting the evil hares.

"Moochi cannon!" Moochi yelled.

"Tornado!" Golem shouted.

Genki rummaged for her roller blades. He found them and put them on. Holly watched him in alarm.

"Genki-kun!" She cried in protest.

"Holly- chan" He said softly and caressed Holly's face.

Holly understood as Genki skated boldly forward to help the monsters. Little did Holly now an evil black hare had snuck up behind her. The hare waited until Holly's back was turned, and he grabbed her. Holly screamed out

"GENKI-KUN!" before the hare put a furry hand over her mouth and drug her off.

Genki whipped around at Holly's scream. He saw the hare dragging Holly away.

"Go after him!" Genki commanded the monsters.

They obeyed but a troop of gel soldiers had blocked their path. They fought bravely, defeating the gel senshi. Demo, by the time they finished defeating the gel senshi the evil hare was long gone with Holly.

"HOLLY-CHAN! HOLLY-CHAN!" Genki cried mournfully into the night.

Genki felt tears trickle down his cheeks.

"Naze, naze?" Genki cried in a mixture of sadness and anger. The monsters watched him. Tiger walked over to Genki.

"Hey kid we'll get her back." Genki nodded getting a determined look on his face. "I will get my Holly-chan back."


	3. Tracking

Suezo had been jealous of Genki and Holly's relationship. Suezo looked up at Golem.

"Golem, throw me up into the air. I'll see if I can spot Holly."

Golem picked up Suezo and tossed him into the air. Suezo looked everywhere. He came back down, Genki looked at him hopefully.

"Well, did you see everything?' Suezo hung his head sadly.

"Iie, iie." Suezo answered Genki. Genki looked crestfallen.

"Holly-chan.." Genki whispered into the night.

Holly tried to fight off the evil hare but became too tired. Holly fell asleep. She woke up in a dark, damp room. She tried to get up, only to find her hands and feet shackled. Holly struggled to get up.

"No use struggling my dear, you'll only cut off your circulation."

Holly heard a cold mirthless laugh that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "Ah, Holly, I am Kanji, master of all evil. Very soon I will be the ruler of the monster world!" Holly's eyes flared.

"Never! I will die before I let you take over the monster world!"

Kanji's eyes glistened evilly. "Ah, but that can be arranged."

Kanji called two dragons to his side. "You better watch yourself girl, or you'll be burnt to a crisp!"

Holly decided it was best not to play Miss Hero at the moment.

"What do you want with me?" Holly questioned.

"What I want is that magical stone you carry. That stone possess powers beyond your wildest dreams. I need to harness its power to control the monster world!"

Holly felt anger swell inside her.

"Iie! Never!" She yelled courageously.

Kanji frowned. "Then I shall make you give it to me!" He growled, totally pissed off.

"Shima! Igor! Physic kenesis!"

A large red dragon and an aquamarine one charged forward. Holy felt a bright white light hit her body. The force was overwhelming. Her whole body shook and hurt like hell, but she gritted her teeth. Finally after several minutes Holly cried out in pain.

Kanji laughed evilly. "Shima, Igor, stop!" The two beasts obeyed and flew loyally to their master's side.

"Now girl you might want to rethink giving me that stone!"

The dungeon became pitch black and Holly's whole body went numb. Her thoughts drifted to her beloved Genki. She loved his auburn hair, orange hat, and sheer determination. Last year, he had even taught her how to roller blade. She felt her heart ache, wanting him.

"I know he'll come save me, I just know it." She said to herself, asserting her faith in Genki. Genki couldn't wait any longer, in the early morning he set off on his own to find Holly. He followed his blind instinct and his heart. It was as if Holly and he had a connection that no matter where they were they could feel each other's aura and hear one another's voices. Genki came upon a dark castle deep within the forest. He knew Holly was being held captive inside. Genki barged in without a second thought. The evil hare captured him. Kanji had let Holly roam freely about the dungeon without the shackles. He figured if he gave her a bit more freedom she might relent.

"Master, I found a trespasser." The evil hare told Kanji.

Genki was struggling to get away from the evil hare.

"Ah, foolish boy! You will be my prisoner!" He threw Genki into the dungeon with Holly.

Genki rubbed his right side.

"Ow! That hurt!" Genki shook his fist.

Holly heard Genki's voice echo through the hallow dungeon. Her eyes lit up.

"GENKI-KUN!" She cried in utter happiness.

Genki heard her voice and felt his heart leap.

"HOLLY-CHAN!" He replied and felt his way through the dark to her.

The found each other and pulled one another close. Their lips meet in a deep passionate kiss. Holly French kissed Genki. Their kissing began to become more heated and demanding. They kissed until they had to come up for air. Holly sat down on the dungeon floor, fire in her soul. "I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again." Holly whispered.

Genki took her hand and kissed it. "I'll never leave you, I love you."

Holly smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." She kissed his check.

Kanji was watching the two.

"So that is the girl's weakness. She loves that boy. That little fact shall come very handy." Kanji cackled. He had invented a wicked leather black collar, which had been forced upon the monsters. This made the monsters his slaves. Meanwhile, Tiger and company had gone after Genki and Holly.

"What an insolent baka! How could he just barrel in there without giving it a second thought! He could have gotten Holly into even more trouble!" Suezo fumed.

"Genki did what he thought was right chi!" Moochi defended his friend.

"Gol, he only wanted to protect Holly." Golem voiced his support.

"I should protect her not that scrawny little.." Tiger shocked Suezo.

"That's enough! Genki and Holly love each other! Except it! Monsters and humans don't go together!" Suezo knew this was true.

"Besides their love makes them stronger, it give everyone a sense of hope." Grey Wolf added. Tiger smiled at his comment.

"Now let's track down those baddies!" Everyone nodded and enthusiastically shouted

"Hai!"


	4. Almost the End

Genki awoke. He gently shook Holly awake.

"Holly-chan it's morning." Holly stretched and kissed Genki.

Genki blushed and Holly giggled.

"Genki-kun I think you'd be used to that by now."

Genki smiled and pulled Holly into his arms giving her a deep French kiss. Their romantic moment was cut short as two gel senshi grab

bed Genki.

"Genki-kun!" Holly yelled but was restrained. "Good morning." The cold emotionless voice addressed her.

For the first time Holly saw Kanji clearly. He was tall, about six foot four and had gray hair. He was extremely pale and his eyes were of a spooky reddish tint and emitted a devilish glow. "Since you won't cooperate, I've decided to take extreme measures." Kanji snapped his fingers. Holly was put in chains.

"You'll give me that stone you little brat!" Kanji slapped Holly.

Genki saw this and struggled. "Don't you dare touch her!" He yelled defiantly.

Kanji chuckled. "There's not much you can do about it is there you idiot?" He growled.

Holly had to watch Genki's face contort in pain as various monsters used their attacks on him. "IIE!" She begged with tears in her eyes. Kanji delighted in this.

"Look your girlfriend's crying! Makes me want to puke it's so lovey dovey!"

Holly peered into the bruised and battered Genki's eyes. Genki looked at her and though Please don't give in. Be strong, together we'll find a way. Somehow Holly heard him, and felt stronger. My love She thought as Genki smiled hearing her thoughts.

"So girl are you ready to give me that stone?" Holly felt Genki's strength flow through her. "Iie! Never!" She said with finality in her voice.

"Iie? Well then prepare to see your little boyfriend burned to death! Igor! Shima!" The dragons waited for the command to attack. Just as the dragons were about to attack Genki the monsters burst in.

"Mina!" Holly cried happily.

"All for one attack!" Tiger instructed. Everyone nodded.

-Blizzard!

-Thunder!

-Cherry Cannon!

-Slap attack!

-Whirlwind!

-Double punch!

The monster attacked Shima and Igor who were defeated and killed.

"Damn you all of you!" Kanji called his evil army to him.

"There's too many of them!" Hare bawled.

Everyone sweat dropped and fought as best as they could. But in the end they were overpowered. The evil army captured them.

"You'll never win!" Tiger spat.

"We stick together!" Hare chimed in.

"All for one, and one for all!" The monsters echoed together.

Kanji shook his head.

"Fools, you belong to me now." The evil leather collars were forced on the outcasts.

"Now finish off that boy!" Kanji commanded.

The monsters eyes looked glazed and uncaring.

"Yes master." They replied flatly, like robots. They advanced on Genki.

"IIE MINA! IIE! IT'S GENKI!" KUDASAI!" Holly pleaded.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the monsters attacked Genki. His face moaned in agony.

"Genki-kun!" Holly croaked. My love, he's in pain. I love him so much. He's the only one I'll ever love. Kanji had turned our friends against us. I won't lose my Genki-kun, I won't! At the last shout Holly shouted out loud

"I refuse!" Suddenly it was if time had been frozen.

The stone began to glow in Holly's hands. Her chains had disintegrated.

"It's the magic stone and it's glowing, like my Genki-kun's eyes." Holly noted.

The stone became a fiery pink and a bird flew out from it.

"The phoenix." Holly whispered.

The time freeze stopped and the phoenix attacked Kanji. Kanji became a black puff of smoke and the castle disappeared.


	5. Forever Again

The leather collars turned to ash and the baddies returned to goodies. Holly opened her mouth in amazement.

She bent down near the injured Genki and took his hand in her own.

"My love, please make it." Holly was crying softly.

A bright pink glow surrounded Genki and after it died Genki slowly opened his eyes.

"Holly-chan don't cry." He wiped away a stray tear.

"You're alive! I was so worried you wouldn't make it!" She embraced him.

"We did it! It was our love that made the Phoenix appear. It was you, my Holly." Holly smiled and threw her arms around Genki's neck.

Genki kissed her. "I love you always."

The monsters woke up. "Where is he?" Grey Wolf asked.

"Holly defeated him, we did it together." Suezo's jaw dropped open.

The two laughed and smiled.

Later in the night all the monsters fell asleep leaving Genki and Holly to cuddle with one another.

Genki swallowed hard. "Holly-chan?"

Holy gazed adoringly into Genki's eyes.

"Hai, Genki-kun?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a few days now. Holly-chan will you marry me?" Holly felt like laughing and crying at the same time she was so happy.

"HAI!" She shouted happily.

She kissed him passionately. Everyone was happy about the upcoming marriage, except Suezo. The got married in June in Holly's old village.

After the defeat of Moo, it had been rebuilt.

"All my dreams have come true." Holly smiled as she danced in Genki's arms.

"So have mine." Genki kissed her under the starry sky.

Thank God I found you, I was lost without you.

You brought the sunlight, completed my whole life.

I'm overwhelmed because baby I'm so thankful I found you.

Yeah baby I'm so thankful I found you.


End file.
